Pomruk burzy w szczegółach
by Altair Abe Black
Summary: Christian spotyka Edwarda. Ogień i krew, i nadchodząca burza. Żaden nie chce pamiętać, są rzeczy, których nie chcą nawet oni.


**Pomruk burzy w szczegółach**

Christian pamięta szczegóły, jak gdyby to wszystko było tylko sumą detali, a nie prawdziwym zdarzeniem.

* * *

Edward pamięta detale, bo świat od dawna – od stu lat z okładem – jest tylko sumą szczegółów wychwyconych zbyt czułymi zmysłami.

* * *

Spotkali się w ciemnym, dusznym klubie. Muzyka była zbyt głośna – dla obu, ale jeden z nich miał bardzo wiele czasu na przywyknięcie. Ludzie pachnieli tak mocno i intensywnie, jak nigdzie indziej, spoceni, podnieceni i niewyobrażalnie wręcz żywi.

Nie pasowali tam obaj i obaj znaleźli się tam przypadkiem, w tym samym celu – spojrzeć na normalność z tak bliska, by całym sobą poczuć, że nigdy nie byli od niej dalej. W parszywych nastrojach, z ciemnością w zepsutym wnętrzu, z pomrukiem burzy gdzieś głęboko.

Christian pamięta buty, zabłocone martensy, do przesady nieodpowiednie. Był czuły na punkcie tego, co jest odpowiednie, zwłaszcza odkąd _ona _odeszła. Jego zachowanie było nieodpowiednie. Jego pragnienia były nieodpowiednie. Jego oddziaływanie było nieodpowiednie. _On sam _był nieodpowiedni. Jak zabłocone martensy w bardzo drogim klubie.

Edward pamięta zapach. Przesycony jakimś ciężkim pragnieniem i poczuciem winy, a do tego nieprzyzwoicie silną wonią krwi i seksu. To było złe. Wiedział, co jest złe, wiedział aż za dobrze. Złe było pozostawanie tak blisko _niej_, złe było wystawianie na niebezpieczeństwo osoby, którą się kocha, złe było wreszcie wciąganie tego narkotycznego zapachu głęboko w bezużyteczne wampirze płuca tylko po to, by go smakować, by móc czuć to wszystko, co uosabiał, a czym Edward nie chciał być. Ale _był _zły, nie istniała żadna inna możliwość.

Może dlatego kolejnym, co pamięta, jest ciemne, okrutne spojrzenie nieznanego mężczyzny i jego krucha szyja z szaleńczo pulsującym tętnem, i poruszające się pod dłonią Edwarda jabłko Adama. Doskonale pamięta również, dlaczego go nie zabił – nie z powodu Carlisle'a i jego zasad, nie z powodu wspomnienia żądzy mordu w oczach Jaspera i obrzydzenia, jakie do niego wtedy poczuł, nawet nie z powodu Belli. Z powodu okrucieństwa, które tkwiło w tamtym mężczyźnie, w jego oczach, z powodu tego tak znanego pragnienia bólu.

Kiedy go puścił, Christian czuł tylko pulsujące na szyi miejsca, w które nieznajomy wbijał paznokcie. Miał również niezachwianą pewność, że spotkał właśnie coś, czego nie zdoła pojąć, i że to coś nie oddycha, nie robi tego regularnie, zaciąga się tylko powietrzem jak palacz po tygodniach abstynencji.

W jednym i w drugim tkwiło coś nieludzkiego. Obaj to czuli, każdy na swój własny sposób.

Nie padło żadne pytanie.

* * *

Christian wie, że między klubem a czerwonym pokojem musiało być coś jeszcze. Że to, co podrapało mu kark, to była szorstka ściana przy którejś ze ślepych uliczek. Że był jakiś impuls, który nie tylko wypełnił mu żyły adrenaliną, ale dodatkowo sprowokował do wyjścia z klubu.

Jest prawie pewien, że to on poszedł za tamtym mężczyzną – chłopcem – starcem – potwo… za nim – a nie odwrotnie. Wie, że poddał się furii tamtego bez walki, pozwolił przycisnąć do ściany władczą ręką i wie, że była lodowata, że parzyła rozgrzaną skórę.

Nie ma pojęcia, co było między pokojem a ścianą. Po prostu tego nie wie. Jakaś taksówka – tamtego – albo może samochód – Christiana – jakieś otwierane, zamykane drzwi, jakiś pośpiech, jakaś cicha i ponura jak odległa burza siła. Rtęć wypełniająca żyły.

* * *

Edward nie przypomni sobie, dlaczego to zrobił, dlaczego uderzył tamtym o ścianę i dlaczego był tak blisko. Tak blisko, że czuł jego oddech, jego delikatne kości, jego krew śpiewającą o adrenalinie, podnieceniu i strachu. I okrucieństwie; on cały pachniał okrucieństwem.

Być może Edward coś mówił. Banały, jak zawsze, został stworzony do pięknych banałów, pustych frazesów barokowej sztukaterii. Wie, że tamten nie odpowiedział, bo usta pozostały takie same – lekko rozchylone, intensywnie czerwone i pachnące krwią, z kontrastem zębów, które za nic nie dorównałyby zębom Edwarda.

Kiedy go puścił, nieznajomy odepchnął się od ściany i przeszedł zbyt blisko, z pełną świadomością, że jeśli to zrobi, to wciąż będzie trwać i trwać, i trwać. Jak niewidzialna chmura elektryczności, powietrze przed burzą.

Edward wie, że sondował jego umysł w drodze do piekła i że tamten myślał dziwnie, nienormalnie i znajomo. Myślał wrażeniami, krótkimi wspomnieniami, rozbłyskami bólu i przyjemności, urywanymi obrazkami. Edward zobaczył kajdanki – błysnęły, a obraz zakłócił widok kosmyka ciemnych włosów i jasnej skóry.

Nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego wtedy nie krzyknął z bólu i dlaczego tamten nawet nie drgnął, zbyt sztywny jak na człowieka, zbyt sztywny i szybki, kiedy wtargnął do mieszkania bez jednego dźwięku, dokładnie wiedząc, dokąd idzie.

* * *

Wspomnienia się mieszają. Jedne i drugie, zupełnie inne, jakby ich umysły zwalczały się i wykluczały.

Żaden nie pomyśli, że się dopełniają. Są rzeczy, na które nie odważą się nawet oni.

* * *

Drzwi okazały się ciemne, ciężkie i przesycone tym samym zapachem, który towarzyszył Christianowi. Pokój był pełen cieni i obaj wiedzieli, że takiej szarości nie można przełamywać czerwienią krwi, że ona dodaje tylko więcej i więcej głębokiej ciemności.

Edward wie, że tamten go uderzył i że brak reakcji tylko mężczyznę podniecił. Patrzył na Edwarda rozszerzonymi oczami, oddychał zbyt szybko i płytko, jego tętno dudniło w uszach wampira, wwiercało się w mózg, zapach krwi rozrywał nozdrza pragnieniem.

Przez chwilę Christian szarpał głową na boki, jak zwierzę przed starciem, jak gdyby oceniał szanse. Zdawał sobie świetnie sprawę z tego, że tym razem pokój będzie świadkiem czegoś zupełnie innego, groźniejszego, nad czym Christian nie będzie miał żadnej kontroli. Kiedy się odezwał, jego głos był niski i zachrypnięty, i nierówny w tonie, a w jego umyśle na ułamek sekundy pojawił się rozbłysk, eksplozja doskonałej jasności, niemal zwalając Edwarda z nóg swoją siłą.

A potem był ogień, żywy, niszczący ogień, genialny w swojej prostocie, swojej prostej brutalności, i krzyk, aż do zdarcia gardła. Zdzierało się, kiedy płonęła skóra, płonęły włosy Edwarda, włosy na piersi, na udach, na kroczu, kiedy z ust Christiana wyrywały się stłumione jęki i syknięcia przy poparzeniach, kiedy jego umysł wybuchał nagle supernową.

Edward płonął, dziesiątki, setki razy, wciąż na nowo.

Od tej pory pragnienie spłonięcia będzie towarzyszyć mu zbyt często, pragnienie stanięcia w samo południe w najjaśniejszym punkcie globu.

* * *

Christian pamięta, że ogień okazał się czymś niesamowitym, czymś przyprawiającym o dreszcze i krzyk, i że ten nieokiełznany żywioł był tym, czego potrzebował, potrzebowali obaj, on i ten dziwny, obcy nieznajomy, o obcym, pustym ciele, tak pustym, że wydawało się przepełnione niesamowitym czymś, co jeszcze nie zyskało nazwy. Christian pamięta chwilową pewność, że to był ogień, pewność rzucającą na kolana.

Wie, że znalazł się na skraju wyczerpania i że stracił przytomność. Wie, że później wiele dni leczył poparzenia, że wcześniej było mnóstwo krwi – na twarzy – wargach – kła… rękach nieznajomego – i krzyku, i niewyobrażalnej przyjemności, i czegoś na granicy realnego świata i umysłu, odległego, dudniącego pomruku nadchodzącej burzy.

* * *

W mózg Edwarda wbił się zapach tamtego mężczyzny, zapach płomienia odbitego w błyszczących oczach.

Nie potrafiłby zapomnieć. Nie chce zapomnieć.

Nie chce też wiedzieć.

* * *

Może coś mówili – proste, niemal techniczne wskazówki, rozkazy, zadyszane jęki i błaganie o więcej – ale żaden z nich nie zapytał, kim jest ten drugi. Żaden z nich nie powiedział, co go tu przywiodło. Żaden z nich się nie przedstawił.

Nie mieli imion, nie mieli nazwisk, śladu tożsamości. Nie było w nich przeszłości ani przyszłości, nie było w nich nic poza szczegółami.

Nic poza splecionymi ciałami, poparzeniami i krwią, i pragnieniem bólu, poza ciemnością i przepaścią. I grzmiącą w tle nadciągającą burzą.

* * *

Edward nie chce wiedzieć, dlaczego umysł tamtego był taki dziwny, obcy i znany równocześnie, podobny, dlaczego odpychał umysł Edwarda jak odpychają się te same bieguny magnesu.

Dlaczego sprowadzał tak wiele wrażeń, tak silnych, narkotycznych.

* * *

Christian pamięta, że ciało tamtego było niemożliwe, posągowo białe i zimne, że płomień, który na nie sprowadził, parzył i krzywdził, zadawał niewyobrażalny ból, zostawiał zwęglone tkanki. Że jego własna krew, spływająca na rany, przywracała skórze zdrowie.

Nie pamięta, co dokładnie robili. Nie wie, czy uprawiali seks, czy może tylko wzajemnie się ranili. Zapamięta, co czuł, całą tę niesamowitą grozę, która przez niego przeszła i którą okazał się tamten mężczyzna.

Nawet gdyby chciał, nie potrafiłby zapomnieć. Nie chce zapomnieć.

Nie chce też wiedzieć.

* * *

Christian nie chce wiedzieć, dlaczego tamten wydał się tak nieludzki, a przy tym podobny do niego samego, dlaczego Christian wiedział, co zrobić, i dlaczego to było tak dobre, dlaczego to było tak obce i groźne.

Dlaczego słyszał huk nawałnicy, a jednak, kiedy odzyskał przytomność, świat za oknem okazał się suchy.

* * *

Taylor nigdy nie zapytał, dlaczego musiał wzywać lekarzy do swojego pracodawcy. Dlaczego czerwony pokój nabrał odcienia szkarłatu.

Christian nigdy nie zapytał, jak zniknął tamten. Nie chce wiedzieć.

* * *

Nie wiedzą, co dokładnie się wydarzyło; to jak burza oglądana oczami muchy. Tylko setki fragmentów.

Codziennie któryś z nich przypomni sobie inny. Kiedyś nadejdzie burza. Spłucze wszystko lub wywoła prawdziwy pożar.

Żaden z nich nie chce wiedzieć.


End file.
